renegade_immortal_xian_nifandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Lin/Personality
Wang Lin life is full of tragedy. At the beggining it will turn him into a ruthless murderer. But after some time Wang Lin change his mentality . He did retain his cold and distant outlook but is less inclined to kill for nothing. His lack of morals and merciless attitude make it hard to consider him as a hero, so Wang Lin is more described as an anti-hero. After all, as Slaughter existence prove it, Wang Lin has still participate and lead/create some violent wars where he did his fill of controversials acts. Personality During his youth, Wang Lin was smart, curious, cautious but simple-minded. He shows great love and filial piety towards his parents, striving to meet their expectations of him by becoming an Immortal. However, Wang Lin's intial entry into the treacherous cultivation world was an arduous one due to his mediocre talent. To survive, Wang Lin's character grew more cunning and resolute. Despite his changing character, Wang Lin was still reluctant to kill people who did not directly harm him. His naivete ultimately became the Wang Clan's undoing when Wang Lin unwittingly caused its destruction by sparing the lives of mortals who saw his face, allowing the vengeful Teng Huayuan to locate his hometown. After his clan's destruction, Wang Lin's personality drastically changed. Overwhelmed with grief and remorse for his role in his clan's fate, he vowed to avenge his family by destroying the Teng Clan. This traumatic experience caused Wang Lin to cast away his old ideals, recognizing that the only law in the cultivation world that matters is the law of the jungle. Wang Lin's vow of revenge shapes him to become a cold and ruthless killer. He becomes increasingly apathetic, showing no feeling for the pain and deaths of others. Together with his natural intelligence and focus, this makes it easier for Wang Lin to exploit others in his plans while minimizing the risk to himself. Due to his impatience on attaining revenge before anything unfortunate happens to the Teng Clan, Wang Lin develops a low tolerance for failure and betrayal, not hesitating to threaten or kill those who fail to meet his expectations. Despite his ruthless and calculating nature, Wang Lin did retain traces of his former self. He is a man of his word, fulfilling his promise and vows to others. He never outwardly looks for trouble and only retaliates when he is threatened or provoked first. Revenge did not significantly dull his ability to care and develop attachments to others. This is best exemplified through his feelings of love towards Li MuWan. But first and foremost, his experiences have only strengthened his desire to accomplish his childhood dream of reaching the pinnacle of cultivators. However, his desire to accomplish his dream has not stopped Wang Lin from developing some bitter feelings about his life as a cultivator due to the numerous trials and outcomes it has produced. This has caused Wang Lin to question as to what exactly is the end goal for Cultivation.The people Wang Lin has gained and lost throughout his journey as a cultivator has caused him to be unwilling to let go of the people who are precious to him. As a result, he became increasingly defiant against the heavens, using this as a foundation for his cultivation path. *He is often praise for his cleverness and wits. Some even described him to being as sly as a fox. *His ever cautious nature and unbreakable determination are his main qualities together with his innate cleverness. *As Wang Lin is no genius he takes some time to cultivate, and with the growing of his age and the multiple stetbacks he experienced''*, 'wisdom' and 'tolerance**' became increasingly apparent in his behaviour. *Together with the increase of his cultivation, 'pride' and 'arrogance' naturally imprinted themselves on Wang Lin aura. *His eyes are filled with madness. This was Wang Lin’s character. The more critical the moment, the more dangerous it was, the more calm he was, but with a hint of madness. Calmness and madness weren’t contradictory. Calm judgement, but crazy actions! '*'(more than any of er gen's hero) '**'''(he is more tolerant than most mc but also much more merciless than anyone when needed) The dao of reincarnation is one of the most ruthless daos in existence.